Born to be Rogue
by Troublestripe
Summary: Here I am, a pawn to my own pack. Forced to kill whoever my leader wishes dead. I can't break free, nor be strong. One day, I will die too, so why is it that I have to kill others? I am afried, for I do not want to be a Shadow Dweller. StarClan help me..
1. Melting Shadows

_Prologue: Melting Shadows_

Shadows flew across the forest floor, quick and quiet, melting into the background, disappearing into darkness. The pitch-black shadows of the new moon concealed all of us, from the prying eyes of the other cats that hunt here.

Their strange life-filled colorful eyes cannot pierce through darkness like mine. Shinning with green, yellow, and brown: like leaves, sun, and bark. As for us, only the lifeless gray filled our hungry eyes.

The life-filled cats cannot see the creatures that lurked outside of their home, stalking them like the prey they are, for they are soft. These cats are nothing but a bunch of wild, soft kittypets hunting in a forest soon to be ours.

Here, under the canopy of the forest trees, I waited, like so many others beside me, for a signal. With one small flick of a tail, or twitch of whisker, one heartbeat away, we will be alive again. Claws stretched and teeth bared, us band of rogues shall let our spirits leap forward from the shadows, and begin our hunt.

Murder shined gluttonously in my eyes, for I was the one looking forward to this the most.

I could feel my shoulders tense, ready to sink my claws into fur, impatient to kill. Curling my lips back, I took a daring step forward. Instantly a cat stepped in front of me, this tom was bigger than I by four mouse-lengths was. His teeth and claws were longer, and his muscles had the strength to overpower my feeble attempt to fight.

The leader stepped in front of me and raised his tail, at the same time erecting his ears toward the black night. He was trying to intimidate me. His cold, soulless gray eyes bored into me, as I stayed still, not showing any sign of respect. Finally, I looked away and he padded forward.

For a moment, all was silent. The songs of the singing cricket subsided, the wind slowed, and even the lake's ripples became distant. All of this occurred for one reason…

Our leader had raised his head toward the stars; his powerful ice-gray eyes were glowing with blood lust, for in mere seconds we shall run forward, destroying everything that our claws touch, until nothing else can be torn.

Our claws will soon demolish even the spirits of our prey.

All of the cats behind us looked up; the dim starlight flickered off their eyes in excitement. Some unsheathed their claws, and others bore their teeth.

I watched my leader, envy growing endlessly in my heart. He had come to my Pride of felines, beat me, taken my fighters, and with that forming them into this feared group known as a Pack.

As for now, I wait with the others, just like one of them: worthless.

I have Opsa's eyes, yet he is leader; he stole the title from me.

My fur prickled with this thought, lips curling back into a disgusted snarl as he gave out the signal I should be giving. With a single flick of his tail, every cat from my Pride slipped out from the protection of the forest and dashed forward. I followed, for even though I am just as worthless as they are, I am still in control.

Ahead, two cats and a pile of thorns protected a small hollow, where this newly found Clan had settled. This pathetic excuse for protection was not going to hold us back. "Lure!" The leader snarled, gray fur bristled, his teeth gleaming in the darkness.

The moment he said my name, I blinked to use my power, the ability to see the future of another, read the minds and thoughts of any animal.

Even better…

To see if they will die.

It took only one second, one moment of my life, to end another. I felt my body curl in delight of this powerful feeling, for I had seen what I wanted, and lunged.

Inhaling deeply, I pried my jaws into a horrific caterwaul before slashing this cat's throat open. The scent, noise, everything sent my nerves pulsing for more as this cat choked for life, that was beyond paw's reach. I watched for a moment, seeing the life fade away, with every heartbeat its eyes became darker.

A screech erupted from the rage-filled cat beside me. He had seen his Clanmate die by my paws and planned to avenge him; I had already seen what he was about to do. With power, excitement, and life still pulsing powerfully in my veins, I leaped before he could gather his strength. With a flash of claws, a splatter of blood, the tom fell and the pack launched their attack.

The eerily silent night suddenly filled with noise: yowls of fear, terror, and even death. I prowled in last, after seeing that both cats were dead, to watch my old Pride destroy this Clan. I sneered gleefully as I watch blood flow; cats fall. Only the strongest will live to join his Pack.

My job to this Pack was to find the leader, and destroy him for our own leader to take place. I looked above to see him watching us, waiting for the death.

Suddenly, I spotted their leader.

As quick as an adder I swerved through the fight, until I was face to face with this she-cat. We stared at each other for a moment, like old rivals; her eyes were shinning with confidence, as mine with blood lust. The fighting seemed to slow as they all tried to fight, and watch at the same time, ready to attack if either needs help.

She leaped.

I lashed my claws at the oncoming attacker. Long claws pulled apart the skin under her fur as easily as though she were a mouse. That was what this leader would soon be: a mouse under my paw, unable to escape certain death.

When my claws cut open her shoulder, after the blood had touched the ground, the leader's eyes changed. She was not confident anymore, but bold. The torn fur and the raw wound would not let her be defeated so easily. She opened her jaws to let lose a wild caterwaul of rage before leaping at me again.

Arching my back in a stance she had never seen before, I quickly leaped above her. Grasping my teeth around her scruff, I pinned her into the dirt. I felt the blood swell in my mouth as I bit deeper into the back of her neck, making her open her jaws in a silent yowl.

Then, she stopped moving.

The silence and stillness of this cat marked her death. Now my leader was to control this Clan of cats.

Spitting out the blood and fur, I turned toward the gathered cats that had stopped fighting. With a spit, I snarled and slashed at the remaining Clan cats to stay, for my leader had come forward to confront them, his gray and black patched fur had laid flat in approval of my kill.

"What is this Clan called?" He scowled as I nudged the dead body on the ground, seeing if she would arise again, a power only I have.

A tom had answered saying, "ThunderClan."

"We will not be called ThunderClan anymore," the black and gray tom snarled. His tail lashed out, whipping like an adder striking its prey. His claws unsheathed menacingly. "We shall be known as the Pack of Snag and Lure. I am your new leader and she is your second in command, or deputy as Clan's say. You will refer to me as Snag, and she is Lure."

I growled softly, for Lure was my pack name. I hated it more than this dead cat before me. Snag had changed my name when he won my pack.

My mark is Lure, but my name is Snow.


	2. Trapped

Chapter One: Trapped

_Raza's P.O.V._

The day was marvelous, not a cloud dotted the sky, and it revealed the blue that had always been a part of my day. The sun was magnificent as always, warming the earth with its blistering heat. I purred at the thought of going outside, to warm my fur, hunt for my starving belly.

If I did, I would not come back.

I was confined in this barn ever since the day my family arrived. Monstrous things lurked outside of the barn I sit in now, with squashed faces and little hair on their heads. Their paws were wide, able to scoop us up with ease; long thin fingers always held something like a silver stick with jaws to grab us at the end. They loomed in the shadows outside the farm trying to lure us out with clicking and calls and food. My mother had fallen for that trapped and they took her away.

The twolegs did not like us around, at first. Birds pecked in this cozy area; easy prey. When one of the twolegs saw us hunting them, they came back with twolegs that had shining yellow pelts on. They set traps and one-by-one my fbrothers and sisters disappeared. Only my mate and I are left.

Torrent sat beside me, his narrow muzzle was twitching with confusion as he looked outside through a hole in the top-level roof. His gray pelt that was once sleek had grown pale from stress and hunger the twolegs had put us in, even his tail was beginning to lose fur.

Through all the stress we still could purr, for the hay around our paws was warm with the sun, reminding us of what it was like outside. I tried to warm myself through the window. My mate just continued to look outside, watching the twoleg's kits caw and squawk like angry crows as they passed a red thing around. Torrent's pelt prickled.

He unsheathed his claws as he saw what was coming. Quickly, Torrent hissed, "Hide, its coming!"

Without a second glance, I leaped like a squirrel onto the board sticking out from the roof. No steps would support the twolegs to get this high. Landing graciously, I flicked my tail for Torrent to follow. The tom took one leap to be by my side.

His gray pelt was bristling to its ends as he pushed me into the shadows. His blue eyes flashed with fear as a twoleg screeched outside, a large clatter of metal filled the air. These creatures were always filled with such hate.

Torrent turned his head around as the barn door creped open; the noise of the twolegs filled the air. A strange, yet, somewhat familiar sound followed their angry squawks. I could feel the curiosity prickle through my pelt but Torrent stopped me from padding forward.

With two bounds, he was gazing down with curiosity at the noise they were making. His tail lashed with bitterness as he hissed, "They brought the cages again…"

"Mouse-brained twolegs, they should know that doesn't work!" I spat back.

Then something delicious tainted the air, spoiling what I breathe in for it called to my belly and the kits within it. Torrent's tail stopped lashing instantly, as he too smelled the sweet scent. His fur lay flat as his whiskers twitched with frustration. The smell of the fish was spellbinding.

"So," Torrent growled as they set up the cages. "They are trying something other than that _kittypet junk._"

"It smells so good," I murmured from the shadows. My belly growls from its scent, making me hungrier. Therefore, I continued to complain, "I haven't had a decent meal since my brother was caught two moons ago. Those _monsters_ have been trying to starve us for this. Keeping us shut in here."

Torrent sighed, "They are done. We can come back out."

I stood heavily to my paws and padded to the edge, with three leaps I was at the bottom. "Don't go in it, Raza!" Torrent called as he leaped down. "You saw what happens. The top closes on you and there is no escape. All over a little food."

I padded forward and sniffed at the sides carefully, never entering the cage. As minutes passed, Torrent was by my side sniffing at the other cage. As I came to the side with the pink fish-flesh, I stuck my paw through one of the holes. Unsheathing my claws, I tried to touch it, but it was out of reach.

Torrent saw my move and mimicked it, stretching his paw as far as it would allow him. With a growl, he pushed harder and the whole cage moved. He howled in surprise of the loud noise and leaped like a rabbit in the air, but on his paw was a scoop of fish.

"Raza! I got some!"

I dashed over eagerly and began to lick the shredded fish flesh into my mouth. My eyes brightened with its dazzling flavor, my belly growled for more, but in seconds, it was gone. Torrent was back at the cage trying to get more. He pawed and moved the cage back and forth but he only managed to get a claw tip.

"Torrent?" I began to climb up the twoleg steps to the top level. "Why do they hate us?"

With a grunt, Torrent gave up and followed me. "Twolegs are filled with hate toward cats. We took their birds and they did not like it, and for that they began to hunt us. At least we got some food, right?"

"Could have been more," I growled angrily toward the twolegs, "but they took it all away!"

"Calm down," Torrent meowed softly. "Don't yell again. If you-"

"Alright, I'll calm down," I meowed, my tail betraying my words. "I'm just tired. I just want to sleep and watch those twolegs shriek as they see we didn't fall for it."

As we stepped off the last step, I began to lick my long fur. Starting with my cream-colored body and head, then to my brown furred chest and muzzle, Torrent watched as he folded his paws comfortably underneath himself. When I finished he purred, "The kits will be beautiful."

I purred back and lay by his side, washing my ear one last time. As I did this, Torrent lowered his head and closed his eyes. Soon, I too fell asleep.

Dreams were what I looked forward to the most when night falls. The hunger disappears, worries too. Sometimes you are as free as a bird taking flight, others you are as boundless as the sky it flies in. Now, I was in a meadow.

The flowers were being gently pushed by the winds touch, bending them in the direction it was going. The wind felt good against my fur, for I had not felt it in moons. Torrent was a little bit ahead, lowered into the tiger's stalking crouch. He leaped and landed, catching his prey.

"Good catch!" I caterwauled.

His tail rose with pride at my praise.

Then I noticed that a shadow had flown over my head. The clouds began to block the sun, and the shadow grew larger.

I looked up to see what was causing the shadow to see a bird up ahead, its giant wings flapped soundlessly against the sky, but its screech was louder then thunder.

The giant, hawk-sized, raven swooped above our heads, cawing and crackling as it saw what Torrent had caught. We watched the bird circle over head, its calls for his prey grew louder and louder. "Torrent," I called. "What does that bird what? You aren't going to give that _scavenger _your prey!"

Torrent nodded in agreement, as he held his catch firmly. Off in the distance, a black cloud drifted toward us. It was noisy like a thousand birds. I unsheathed my claws as black cloud grew wider apart, more thinly at the same time, for it was not a cloud.

Ravens began to come, their wings soaring with the wind. In unison, they stopped and dove at us. Torrent fled into the trees surrounding the meadow, prey held firmly in his jaws. I followed helplessly as these giant birds extended their talons.

The birds followed us as we wove through the trees; the undergrowth and branches flew past as we ran faster than ever. My claws unsheathed as the ravens followed easily, catching up fast. "Run!" Torrent caterwauled, the tail of his prey hanging from his jaws. "We are almost there!"

I looked up to see the trees thinning out and a brighter light showing the sun. Not noticing this, I turned my attention to the birds that pulled and clawed at my pelt. Torrent passed through into this light, but the birds that clawed and pecked at me slowed me down.

I turned around to claw the eyes out of the birds, but saw another creature. In the shadows two cats stood, their claws extended like mine, teeth bared. These strange rugged cats pried their jaws open into a horrific caterwaul.

The bird scattered at the sound and all was quiet.

Then another noise reached my ears, a strange snuffling sound in the undergrowth. As the noise approached so did the sound of snapping twigs and loud hungry growls. Hovering above the leader of the group was something I had never seen before.

Then I woke up.


	3. Dying Hope

Chapter Two: Dying Hope

_Lure's P.O.V._

It has been two suns since the Pack had taken over these kittypet-like felines. The only difference they had from twoleg pets is that they detested twolegs, and hunted outside for survival. Other than that, they were nothing but soft, whining kittypets.

Storm clouds had threatened overhead for a week by what a Clan cat had said. I think they called him the '_medicine cat._' He would always murmur about StarClan's pawsteps fading.

I do not give a mouse's tail about this StarClan.

I even wonder if this cat is deranged. Every time I could call his Pack name, he would spit at me in this strange irritable voice, "That is not my name! _Do not call me Wood!_ My name is _Mossbark_ and I will not reply to any other name! StarClan forbid, I wish you and Snag dead!"

I would laugh at this comment and walk away from him, leaving four claw marks to remember me by.

These soft cats cannot stand our Pack's rules and respects. They do not respect the stars in the same way we do. All I heard from them is a bunch of mewing, and complaining about our rules. Always trying to state how they disagree.

How the stars carry the spirits of their dead ancestors is strange news to me, but I respect it and for that, cats respect me better. I think Snag is wrong for trying to change that. However, it is not my place to make rules.

Snag would only snort and swipe a claw at the cat that wailed about StarClan.

What makes my whiskers twitch with fear, and make my pelt prickle is when the sun sets over the edge of the lake, and the moon shines on the forest.

The night.

Every night my senses caterwaul for me to run. Something that makes my dreams alit with fangs and blood.

So far, five cats have lost their lives above the hollow. Any cat not back by the time the sun sets is never to return.

How these cats lose their lives up there? I forbid myself to think about it, it brought strange nightmares…

Most of these Clan cats are terrified of us; their pelts still smell too sweet for our taste. They do not know that they have to hunt for themselves, and they can steal another's prey if it wants too.

Survival of the strongest, death of the weak. Prey cannot be wasted on cats that will soon die.

As for I, hidden in the shadows of this yew bush, waited for one cat to gather its strength, and boldly face Snag. It always happens, and every time it learns its place. We will not kill the cat, for strength within it would soon fit for us well.

From the corner of my eye, I saw four kits begin to tussle. Their screeches of anger and battle were not meant to come from a kit's mouth. This was not my Pride anymore.

The new Pack rules state that, 'Every kit must learn their place. When they are three moons of age, the one unable to defeat or kill the others will be the Shadow Dweller.'

I felt myself growl, for I despised what a Shadow Dweller is. Shadow Dwellers are banished from the camp, yet still a part of the Pack, so they live out in the forest.

Every night I hear their caterwauls above the hollow, a raw scent, strange noises, and as the scent of blood pollutes the air. The kits tremble and cry to their mothers, asking the same question that nobody could answer, but Snag. Not even, I know what it is like to be a Shadow Dweller, to live in the shadows, and labeled weak.

It is a terrible thing to be, a Shadow Dweller.

For a moment, I put my feelings aside and watched the playful tussle, until I realized their claws were unsheathed, and teeth bearing. Three of the kits had teamed against the smaller one, and gave it no chance to fight back.

The mother of the four kits watched the fight, which was only fit for grown cats, with amusement. Not one paw lifted to help the small kit.

Watching for a bit longer, I saw that the three kits were toms and the smaller one was a she-kit. The small golden she-kit had given up already, huddled to the ground, wailed for them to stop. After her cries faded into whimpers, the queen stopped the ravaging toms, and swiped at the she-kit to get up.

However, the brothers still threatened her with words as she stood to her paws. One flicked his tail toward me.

I purred in amusement. That tom probably dared the she-kit to tell me something.

As he spoke, he saw me stare at him, and gazed back, no sign of breaking contact.

That was a foolish thing to do.

I gave a growl as he continued to stare. My lips curled back in a challenge, as I lifted my tail high, to show I had authority. Unsheathing my claws, I gave him the signal to look away, or prepare for a fight. Rude kits like him are the ones I despise the most.

The kit had caught my rage-filled sight and looked away, tucked his tail between his legs at the same time, and crouched to the ground.

The golden kit spat something at the tom that looked away, but as soon as the words left her muzzle, the kit swiped his claws across her nose. I looked away, disgusted at what my Pride had become. Nothing but a bunch of selfish cats trying to make themselves look strong.

Whenever judgment comes for those kits, I wish for the she-kit to live in the hollow and the others to be named Shadow Dwellers.

As I thought about this, I was not paying attention to my surroundings. I did not even know that she was by me until she called my name.

"Lure?"

A soft voice called my pack name from the left. It was the tiny kit whose siblings attacked her. Her muzzle was scarlet with blood, pelt bloody, and missing several patches of fur. Instantly, I pitied the kit. Its siblings must have made her come and talk to me, for I could see their greedy eyes look on, and the fear in her own.

Snorting in sadness, I turn to the golden kit. I meowed softly, "What is it kit?"

I almost wanted to snarl again at the Pack Code. 'No kit shall be named until proven able to fight or named Shadow Dweller. If it is able to fight it earns an honorable name, if not it is marked.'

The golden she-kit shuffled her paws at my kind tone, embarrassed by what she was about to say. For a moment, she flicked her pale yellow eyes toward her bothers, "I want you to swipe at my ears."

"Really?" I growled, "I detest lying, if you tell the truth now, I will let it pass."

She looked up at me, her eyes begged for something I could never give, and whispered, "I don't want you to, Lure! I hate them. They have been tugging my tail ever since the day they opened their eyes."

This did not surprise me, I have seen the way they torment her for being the only she-kit in the litter. If I were in her place, I would probably wish them away too. However, I knew that was not the right way to show emotions, by saying 'hate' and wishing them 'killed.'

Therefore, I replied sharply, "What did you expect me to do?"

The kit flinched at the sudden anger in my tone, and I heard her bothers yowl in excitement for they had seen her flinch too. The golden kit lowered her head and whispered, "I want you to teach me what to do…"

"Why?"

She paused again and turned to her paws, and did not answer.

"Well?" I began to growl. This kit was just wasting my time. To show my disrespect I turned away from her, looking at the leaves of the yew bush I settled in, but did not move my paws. "If you do not want to answer my questions how am I supposed to answer yours?"

"You can't. I have to speak for you to answer," she murmured.

Then, I came back, "Why do you want me to teach you what to do?"

"Because I do not want to be the little kit anymore!" I looked back at the she-kit; her tone had taken me off guard. She had spoken to me with determination, something I had never heard from these cats that live here.

Maybe there was hope in this Pack. If a Pack-born cat like her can speak determinedly, then she could help me turn this Pack back to my Pride.

What I saw her do surprise me even more. She had looked up from her paws, and had her ears erected toward the sky, tail held high.

A sign of leadership.

If she had her tail high for much longer, her mother will probably see, and attack her. I could do nothing from stopping the queen if she wished to kill the kit.

It is a pack rule: never show leadership unless leader. Let your claws show your strength instead.

I looked behind the kit to see the brown-furred queen. She saw what the kit had done and rose to her paws. With a hiss I spat, "Keep your tail down, mouse-brain!" Giving the kit a gentle swat to her side to knock her down, the queen settled back down.

Her whiskers twitched in apology as she stood, "Sorry."

"How do you plan to become a big kit?" I spoke the kit's language softly.

"I want to be able to fight back when my brothers unsheathe their claws!"

For once, I admired the kit. Something I have not given anybody before. Therefore, I gave her the advice she was seeking, "Then let your eyes watch them and your instincts take over, do not think where you want to attack, just attack. When you think, it slows your moves. It gives time for the others to attack. Do you want to be a Shadow Dweller?"

"No!" The kit squealed, terrified.

"Then fight back, but never kill."


	4. Escape

Chapter Three: Escape

_Raza's P.O.V._

The next day started out with a gray morning beginning to erode into a blue day.

A large cloud hovered on the end of the horizon began to darken; it showed that today was going to rain. I stared out the window, longing to be outside, to smell the oncoming rain myself, but the door to the barn was latched shut.

Trapping us.

Torrent slept soundlessly behind me, his soft snoozes and restless twitches told me he was still there. He had not left my side, _yet_.

I sighed.

Ever since I had that dream, I had been awake. My mind buzzed for I had never had a dream like that before.

A clear blue sky shinned just as any other day, yet birds gathered above, clouding the sun. At the raven's call, they attacked and we fled. Torrent never let go of his prey and ran without me. Leaving me, forgetting. As we ran, he called out to me saying, 'We are almost there.' Then he disappeared, the birds attacked, and I never made it.

A fear that has always haunted me.

I curled my paws comfortably under my chest, a little bit more relaxed as I woke up to see Torrent next to me. I thought more about this clear dream. I tried to pick apart the meaning of it: the ravens, prey, and us…

Finally, Torrent rose, arched his back, and shook the strands of hay that clinked to his fur off. He purred a good morning and I replied, "How did you sleep?"

Torrent gave me a confused answer, "I think that fish scent made my dreams act up. It did not make any sense, just a jumbled mess that I can't even remember." He twisted around to wash his back and in between licks he murmured, "What about you?"

With a sad sigh, I told him every detail about the dream to the meadow's wind, down to my last slash of claws. "I would never do that!" he snarled, standing tall. "I would just come back with claws unsheathed!"

I purred as the guilty thought was relieved. "Not many dreams appear like that. It must have some meaning, Torrent! I have been trying to figure it out but I can't."

Torrent thought for a moment and I mimicked him.

We sat facing each other until the sun was high in the sky. Only when the clouds covered the shining sun and rain began to fall did something happen. I jumped as I heard a monster side slam shut. We both turned to look out the window and bristled as four Twolegs appeared from a monster.

"No!" Torrent spat as a Twoleg rose its paw at us. It had spotted us. It knew where we were! "Raza, hide now! It saw us, it's coming!"

With a quick and unsteadily leap, I fumbled up to the board sticking out with no steps for the Twolegs to reach us. However, I felt strangely exposed in our usual hiding spot. Maybe it was because one of them saw us.

The big gray tom followed me. He spoke quickly as the cawing Twolegs approached, "They saw us, Raza, we have to leave!"

Rain began to pour harder as he spoke his last sentence, "We have to escape, Raza, or we and our kits will die."

I was stunned and scared for the Twolegs were in the barn now, letting out lose howls as they saw we were not caught. Another one kept a paw raised toward the roof. "We are going to run," Torrent whispered as a Twoleg began to paw up the steps. "You hear me? We are going to run and never look back."

"What if they shut the door," I whispered. "Then we are caught!"

Torrent's eyes flashed with sudden fear but meowed boldly, "I will claw at them until they run away!"

I scrawled at the mouse-brained idea to get near one of those things, but sadly, it was our only choice.

"Now!" Torrent screeched as he leaped down two floors and landed steadily on the dirt. The other two Twolegs that were above us now howled and squawked loudly with rage. Closing my eyes, I followed.

The next moment I felt a shock buzz through my legs, but I quickly recovered. With all of my strength, I dashed like a hare toward the door.

As I expected, the Twolegs began to shut the door. I could be free in two heartbeats, or trapped. "Raza, run!"

At Torrent's caterwaul, I pushed myself, barely getting out in time.

We were outside. I breathed in free air, felt the raindrops dap at my pelt. Even the smell of rain made my senses soar.

I was as boundless as the sky, free as a bird.

All the dreams I have had came together in one big rush.

Running free had its drawl backs when it rained. The cold wet water made me shutter, as its downpour already had gathered heavily on my back. It has not broken through the top coat yet, but Torrent's short fur was soaked. "Raza!" he caterwauled over thunder. "Over here!"

I watched him run to the left sharply and I followed. My paws were carrying twice the weight I normally run with, for my kits were due soon, but I ran after my mate.

Thunder barreled overhead, scaring me to run faster. The Twolegs did not follow us now, lightening was. With three giant bounds, I caught up to my mate and followed beside him. Suddenly, I saw where he was running; a Twoleg nest was up ahead.

"Are your whiskers snipped? You are out of your mind! You're leading us to the Twoleg nest!" I caterwauled angrily. "They just chased us out and now you're running toward them?"

Torrent didn't reply and my anger grew. I unsheathed my claws and stopped. Torrent realized I stopped following and slowed down too. "Come on, Raza, don't do this!" he growled softly as he turned around. "I have a friend who lives there."

"A kittypet? One of those Twoleg loving mongrels?" I snarled rudely. I bristled at the thought of being held by a Twoleg. Letting their hairless paws touch my fur, rub my ears; I spat at the thought.

"It's our only hope, Raza," Torrent mewed hopelessly. "I don't want you to get sick and inside it's warm. Maybe the Twolegs won't be home!"

Snarling, I hissed, "If they are…"

And with that, I followed Torrent toward the Twoleg nest, the scent of fear still clinging to my pelt.


	5. Failed

Chapter Four: Failed

_Lure's P.O.V._

Morning.

Most cats consider it a start of a new day, or new life. Where kits come out to play and warriors begin to plan the day, the beginning of another sun.

In Snag's Pack, it is known for the death it brings. That's what we call morning.

Snag stood on top of JettingStone, some Clan cats still call it 'HighLedge', his head high as usual, daring us, challenging.

The storm clouds seemed to add to the mood of what was to come, for the four kits were going to be summoned to the JettingStone. I heard a Clan cat murmur, "At least they do one thing right. We need new apprentices…"

I do not think Snag is going to make the four kits apprentices…

His gray eyes seemed to watch the dancing lightening in the distance. He sat with his tail curved over his big gray paws; the black-tipped tail barely twitched. I stared at him for a moment, wishing to sink my claws into his pelt as I saw his black muzzle pry open into a caterwaul.

He pulled his shoulders back at this exposing his black-furred chest making him look bigger. When the Pack cats gathered he stood to his paws, raised his head, and lifted his tail. The other cats looked at their paws in respect.

Except for me.

The leader locked eyes with me, and curled back his lips in a challenge. I have seen my death plenty of times using Opsa's eye, and I do not want any of that to come true.

Therefore, like a pawn, a follower, I gazed at my paws.

"Let the stars guide their pawsteps," Wood murmured from behind me. His strange voice barely carried to my ears. "Allow all of them to live to see another sun."

His words strangely made sense, and I began to become curious of this StarClan. Could they really help Snag allow them to live?

I turned to face the tom for speaking, and he flinched as I unsheathed my claws. The four cats around him rose to their paws in defense, circling the tom. These were the old Clan cats that were still clinging to hope. I could see their eyes still flickering with light.

"Yes," I meowed softly. "Allow them to see another sun."

The Clan cats blinked in surprise as I settled back down. Their wary whispers did not reach my ears.

"I, Snag, the leader of this Pack, call forth four kits. They have reached their third moon, and shall be tested. For the old Clan cats that still do not understand, I will examine these Pack-born cats, to see if there is hope, loyalty, or happiness in them. If there is, they will be known as Shadow Dwellers."

"What?" snarled the crazy medicine cat. I turned back to face the old tom and snarled a threat. He returned it heartily. Wood stood to his paws and caterwauled, "All of the things you have listed is what makes a cat, a cat."

"You are wrong!" Snag spat back, his fangs clearly visible as he spoke. "To make a cat become stronger, all of these things cannot be allowed for they are soft. A Shadow Dweller loses all hope, happiness making them strong and daring. Soon they lose loyalty too, by killing off one of their own to come back. When a Shadow Dweller is welcomed back to us, they are the strongest of all the Pack."

I sighed, for I had said the same thing once, and Snag had answered back the same as well.

As the four kits crawled onto JettingStone, I noticed the golden kit was lagging behind. That strange feeling rose in me again, all that I thought of her these past three days will be tested now. I was sure to tell her to battle and never kill. If she fought like a true Pack cat, then there may be hope for this Clan after all.

When the four kits settled down, the golden kit stared at her paws, as the other toms were petrified to come forward. The she-kit must have already faced facts.

Snag gave the command for a kit to come forward; the three toms forced the she-kit to come first. Snag looked at her eyes for two moments and passed on the other toms. Then he snarled, "They are all fearful, let them fight to the end for their right to stay."

I knew this moment was to come.

Every time I had seen this unfold, I did not care who won.

Strangely, I watched the she-kit hopefully.

Maybe she had taken in my advice.

Maybe she would win and not kill like a Pack kit is told to do.

The moment Snag said those words the four kits instantly turned on one another. This was not some kind of game anymore, this was truly happening. As seconds passed, I noticed the toms began to close in on the she-kit.

Snag's tail curled in amusement as they turned to the smallest kit.

My pelt prickled as I watched his smug face.

He was forcing kits to fight for his own amusement.

The biggest of the toms leaped.

The she-kit's eyes seemed to harden at this move, her pale eyes shining with murder to come. I could tell she was giving in to instinct, but not the way I told her to. My fur bristled with shock as she turned to face her brother. I could hear the blood roaring in my ears; it took me everything to stay put.

For what she did made me want to yowl out.

The little kit had unsheathed her claws and slashed at her own brother's throat.

The brown tom fell to the ground and slid to the edge of JettingStone. His gasps for breath could be heard over the whole hollow. The queen of the kits suddenly howled in rage. I wanted to join in. The she-kit was not done yet; she slashed at his exposed underbelly, ignoring the danger of being so close to the edge. At that move, it forced the tom back, causing him to fall off the edge.

It was all very quick, the queen's yowls, the Clan cats' disgusted faces, and the crack of bones. The young tom had broken his neck.

Sudden relief filled my body and anger too. The she-kit had survived the first attack, but had no need to kill her kin.

Snag, however, purred at this and demanded them to continue.

The other two kits did not move.

Instead, they tucked their tails between their legs and backed away, like mangy dogs. The she-kit snarled at this movement and bored her fangs. The two toms cowered and begged for their lives at the she-kit's paws.

That very moment, she snarled, "I wish you to die being what you are: a coward."

And with that Snag caterwauled, "I name you, yellow and brown spotted tom, to be known as Burn. For you shall be nothing but an ugly burn to this Pack, a feeble Shadow Dweller never to be known as brave. As for the brown tom, he shall be known as Scar, a mark among us.

"Leave, find the lowest of the Shadow Dwellers and state your marks. If she allows you to survive so be it."

I watched them leave with fumbling paws.

"As for this pale golden she-kit... Her eyes sparkle with hatred that could be used for rage. I name her Scorch, for the power she has to damage another."

The golden she-kit looked at the cats below, turned her back, and kicked dirt onto her dead brother below.

My heart sunk at this.

Another kit succumbed to the Pack Code.

Another life wasted.


End file.
